Wooks
Who is Wooks? Nobody really knows. This mysterious penguin has mysterious, obscure origins but is well known for his loyalty and dutiful work ethic. If something is awry, Wooks will quickly be on the case, nodding or shaking his beak. He is the manager and official greeter of 'Rob' Roflgator's bars, first at the Lair of Roflgator then The Golden Gator in Bricktown and most recently The Royal Gator. Wooks has earned a reputation for being one of VRChats oldest remaining mutes who have never ever spoken. Background His exact origins and background are unknown before meeting Roflgator but he would occasionally spend time with members of Team Five and GreatKhan. He waves and nods at people. Can you ask for more? When working for Roflgator he has occasionally invited a mysterious person named Lulia. Through guesswork and yes/no questions Roflgator deduced her to be his girlfriend. History Meeting Roflgator In Spring 2018, Rob found him nodding at people at Japan Shrine and put him to work in The Great Pug to greet incoming customers at the counter. In June 2018 someone put up a poster calling him 'Employee of the Month' at Rob's bar in the Lair of Roflgator. It was probably WiFiPunk who was assisting in constructing the place; though it could have also been Space Whale as he has an Employee of the Month poster of Mishtal as well. Rob promoted Wooks to manager of The Lair of Roflgator on June 10th, 2018. Three days later he would officially be named Employee of the Month of June by Rob. GreatKhanHD disclosed to Chipz on June 20th that Wooks is one of many "Information gatherers" working for him. What this actually means is unclear, it might not have any truth to it. |250px]] When Roflgator moved into The Golden Gator on at the beginning of August 2018 he kept his position as manager and greeter. He is in charge of enforcing the rules. Failed dating On Dec 5th, 2018 Wooks was pushed into dating another penguin by Robs suggestion. He was introduced to Keon. Contrary to Wooks - she speaks. Their time together ended up not working out once her countless other penguin suitors started appearing at Wooks workplace looking for her. Desk and Season 6 On April 26th, 2019 Wooks got a new desk and computer at The Golden Gator, some cheap trash that Roflgator had acquired. He was not happy at all with this arrangement. Twitch Highlight: Wooks gets a "new" desk For Roflgator Season 6 he was tasked to protect a magical script which he hid well in the sewers. Unfortunately once he turned it over to Roflgator the script fell into the hands of the villainous Lay's. on trial for murdering Wooks. SciFri acts prosecutor|250px]] Death & mystery Wooks was brutally stabbed to death by Roflgator during an RP card down gameshow event at The Greater Gator in September 2019 which was generally considered to not be in RP, but because Wooks is undoubtedly one of the most dedicated roleplayers never to break character he went along with it. His body was later spotted a week later still decomposing, an attempt was made to try and resurrect him using strange magic but it didn't appear to work. Roflgator was later put on trial for the murder but escaped it, claiming that it "was never in RP". A strange penguin wearing a hat would later appear... donning the nametag "? ? ? ? ?" his identity is unknown. Out-of-character this was probably Wooks. Never wavering his title of "The best roleplayer ever." Revival A mysterious penguin doctor wearing a top hat and a bow-tie managed to get ahold of the one and only legendary Morgan Freeman who used his powers to revive the deceased Wooks. Asking Morgan to follow him he silently lead him and pointed his fins towards the corpse of Wooks lying on a surgical table. Just looking at Wooks body and nodding Morgan realizises what he must do and uses his God-RP magic, once again returning Wooks to life.GreatKhan stream Oct 26th 2019 recounts the revival of Wooks https://clips.twitch.tv/ScaryBashfulBananaKeyboardCat Following his revival Wooks would revisit The Royal Gator and see Roflgator again. This time Roflgator demanded that that Wooks should be the one apologizing because the murder was never meant to be "in RP". Wooks responding with his sideways beak, was denied access to work there again until he reconsidered - leaving the situation in limbo. Alternate Roleplaying Personas "? ? ? ? ?" This mysterious penguin wearing top hat an bow-tie appeared shortly after Wooks was murdered and supposedly had a hand in getting the help of Morgan Freeman to aid in Wooks revival. Trivia ]] *Wooks never runs, he waddles. *He may not speak, but he understands the English language perfectly. Similar to Jor Rilla. * Rob's Twitch chat loves Wooks, calling him the best roleplayer ever, especially whenever someone breaks RP immersion. Wooks conjures some of the tastiest of copy pastas. ** Rob's chat loves Wooks so much they convinced Rob to get a greeting desk installed at the spawn of his lair. It's to be used just for Wooks. * Wooks once held a shotgun up to Prophet's head on June 3rd 2018. *Rob once attempted to use Wooks to 'cuck' R3dzDead by hooking him up with PandawanBear. **Panda would subsequently develop a crush on Wooks. *It is unknown if Wooks and Emmitt know each other. *It is quietly rumored by some that Wooks may possess supernatural powers that he hides from Rob's crew. He may also potentially have nefarious plans of his own, though this isn't hinted to much. *He is known for his tendency of long contemplation. *When a VRChat update broke his default penguin avatar in Aug 2019, showing an error message instead he refused to use something else even temporarily, remaining dedicated to his persona. **This hindered him severely in communication and was unable to nod. *During various hosted RP events, Wooks always attends as himself. *Wooks often plays other games with the RP group crew always using penguin or bird themed characters when possible but never speaking vocally. **To communicate on Discord he toggles mute on/off once for yes and twice for no but doesn't appear to have a working microphone connected. *Roflgator and some from the RP crew once tried to trick his audience a false conspiracy that Wooks is an alter ego of Valco, explaining that was the reason why they're never seen together. **Fake reveals were done on multiple occasions with people acting surprised and shocked. **This has since been proven false since as they've played many times together including other games. *Many conspiracy theories regarding Wooks supposedly "real" or other identities exist. **It isn't impossible that Wooks is actually played by multiple people but that would be some next level secret keeping. **Roflgator claims he doesn't truly know Wooks identity but often speculates that he might be a supermodel hot chick or IRL celebrity wanting to remain anonymous. Links to video clips *Wooks pulls a shotgun on Prophet *Sorry imitates Wooks *Wooks on the roof *Dyrus introduction to Bricktown and yes, Wooks is real... *Wooks on a very non-romantic date with another penguin named Keon *The things Wooks has to put up with *Wooks sticks it up there *A moment with Wooks *Roflgators touching speech to Wooks part 1 part 2 *Wook's break hour *What is Wooks looking at on the laptop? *Wooks the Parkour King *Stabbed to death and murdered by Roflgator *Poor Wooks... *Roflgator on trial for the murder of Wooks Gallery Wooks gallery WooksPlaque.png|Employee of the Month for June 2018 WooksNod.gif|The Famous Nod Wooks Desk2.jpg|Wooks desk at The Gator Bar Wooks dungeon.jpg|Wooks in the "storage room" of the Lair of Roflgator Wooks fanclub.jpg|Fans of Wooks in a public Lair of Roflgator Wooks fanclub2.jpg|Wooks' biggest fan, 'Mooks' Wooks fell over.jpg|Wooks fallen over Poor Wooks left waiting.jpg|Wooks left alone for awhile after Roflgator forgot about him Wooks and Vore.jpg|Wooks greeting Vore to the Gator Bar Aug 6th Sorry helping Wooks.jpg|Sorry helping Wooks at the entrance to The Golden Gator. Rofl Aug 30th 1 KittykAsh Wooks LuculentSnow.jpg|Wooks getting attention from girls visiting The Golden Gator, KittykAsh and LuculentSnow. Rofl Aug 30th 4 KittykAsh Wooks LuculentSnow.jpg|A handsome penguin Rofl Aug 27th 15 Wooks meets another bird.jpg|Wooks meets a bird visitor working at The Golden Gator. Rofl Sept 19th 1 Weed Wooks hotboxing.jpg|Hotboxing with Weed Rofl Dec 5th 16 TFMJonny and Wooks and KeonTheKanguin.jpg|Wooks on a very dull date with Keon. TFMJonny is singing. Rofl Nov 25th 21 Ikumi and Pinkharm petting Wooks beak.jpg|Having his beak petted by Ikumi and Pinkharm Rofl Dec 30th 11 That Guy - Wooks friend.jpg|Wooks penguin friend That Guy. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 3 Wooks trapped in the desert.jpg|Poor penguin trapped in the desert during Roflgator Western RP. Rofl Jan 11th 29 Penguin matters Wooks Keon.jpg|Penguin drama between Keon and one of her other male suitors. Rofl Jan 11th 30 Penguin matters Wooks Keon ColesLavy Tank Dempsey.jpg|This is bad. Rofl Feb 26th 4 Gapp and Wooks.jpg|Wooks and Gapp. Rofl April 22nd 5 Wooks got no desk so he went to the hotel.jpg|Wooks didn't get a desk at the new place so he moved to the Bricktown Hotel across the street instead. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 16 TinyEuphoria dancing for Klaatu Wooks and Jor.jpg|TinyEuphoria dancing for Klaatu, Wooks and Jor Rilla Rofl 2019 April 26th 5 Wooks new desk and best buy fixer (Spellboy).jpg|A best buy repairman takes a look at fixing Wooks ancient computer. Rofl May 21st 2019 11 Rob accuses Penguin () of putting Pr0n on Wooks computer.jpg|Roflgator accuses another penguin of placing porn on Wooks computer desktop. Rofl May 24th 2019 42 Wooks roosts Dog egg (Nalim).jpg|Wooks and egg Nalim Rofl May 26th 2019 3 Wooks (Sora) (Java) Kasumi and SciFri.jpg|When Kasumi introduced SciFri to her demon family her father found Wooks to be a much more preferable choice of mate. Rofl May 26th 2019 21 Hafumi (Crumpet) gets touchy with SciFri, Wooks and Kasumi.jpg|Wooks with Kasumis demon family. Hafumi (Crumpet) can't avoid touching SciFri. Rofl May 26th 2019 50 Wooks Sorry and Dango.jpg|With Sorry and Dango. Rofl May 28th 65 Wooks home.jpg|Wooks Igloo home Rofl May 28th 63 Wooks home.jpg|Wooks Igloo home Rofl May 28th 64 Wooks home.jpg|Wooks Igloo home Rofl May 28th 62 Wooks home.jpg|Hey who put that there! Rofl July 2nd 2019 14 Wooks and ThatGuy.jpg|Wooks and his penguin friend That Guy. Rofl Aug 7th 2019 75 Wooks at The Royal Gator.jpg|Waving at customers at The Royal Gator. Rofl Aug 7th 2019 76 Wooks at The Royal Gator.jpg|Manning the front desk faithfully. Rofl Aug 19th 2019 17 Wooks bugged avatar feels bad man.jpg|Wooks avatar broke after a VRChat update in Aug 2019. Rofl Sept 19th 2019 15 Ressurecting Wooks.jpg|Roflgator attempting to ressurect Wooks Rofl Oct 6th 2019 2 Trial vs Wooks Ghost.jpg|Roflgator on trial for murdering Wooks, MurderCrumpet acting as his defense attorney Rofl Oct 6th 2019 6 Trial vs Wooks Ghost Flamingo (Vincent X) witnessing.jpg|A giant flamingo (Vincent X) leaves his witness testimony Rofl Oct 6th 2019 3 Trial vs Wooks Ghost.jpg|A giant flamingo (Vincent X) leaves his witness testimony Rofl Oct 6th 2019 4 Trial vs Wooks Ghost.jpg|Pumpkin head (UzuriMia) leaves her witness testimony Rofl Oct 6th 2019 5 Trial vs Wooks Ghost.jpg|The Judge "? ? ? ?" oversees the trial. Fan-art gallery Wooks, Zager, Emery and Broom artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Fan-art of Wooks, Zager, Emery and Broom by PreAlphaTonyC. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Penguins